


Safer

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen can’t bear to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon week four challenge: [Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/92475.html).

When Arthur leaves Camelot on an urgent, secretive mission, bringing only Merlin with him, Gwen fills with panic. The last time he did this, he’d brought Uther’s ghost down on them all, and it was only by luck and Merlin’s concerned heart that Gwen had made it out alive. She still can’t bear to be alone. The silence of her empty chambers at night suffocates her, makes her feel vulnerable and unwell, and she can’t quite bring herself to snuff out the candles.

She finds herself outside the door to Leon’s chambers, wondering to herself why she hasn’t gone to Elyan, why her feet know the path to Leon’s door at all. It takes a long moment for Leon to answer her knock, but when the door swings open, his groggy confusion splits into a smile.

“My lady,” Leon says, opening the door wider. “How can I be of service?”

Leon doesn’t prod, just lets Gwen inside and tidies the bed for her.

“Please, it’s your bed,” Gwen says. “I’ve slept on many floors in my life.”

“And I have not slept on enough,” Leon responds, already lying down on the floor. “My bed is the least I can offer my queen.”

It makes Gwen’s insides feel hot. She slips into Leon’s bed, resting her head gingerly on his pillow, and when his scent hits her, she realises that what she feels is desire. The promise in Leon’s words is imagined, but Gwen’s breathing goes fast and shallow anyway. She fists her fingers in his duvet, suddenly wired. It’s terrifying, this feeling, the desperate thrill.

Leon breathes slowly, evenly, and Gwen tries to relax, hopes Leon’s sleep will be contagious. She almost gets there, is on the verge of unconsciousness when the bed dips behind her. It feels like her heart stops, like the room is filled with cold water that’s drowning her and her only salvation is the hot press of Leon against her back, his broad hand curling around her hip, fingers roving covetously over the silk of her nightgown.

“Leon?” she whispers, gasps, but he doesn’t respond. She turns her head and his eyes are closed. He’s so lovely like this, face sleep-soft and untrained.

“Are you all right?” she asks, but he makes no sign of having heard her, and Gwen realises he’s still asleep. She should wake him, should slide out of the bed and shake his shoulder, or perhaps just leave, go find Elyan after all. But Leon’s hands are bunching in her skirt, lifting it, and she shifts to give him access, hot with warring shame and desire. His hand slides over her thigh, and even just that touch sets her quivering, her chest inflamed with want for him.

Gwen grinds back against him, savouring the evidence of his arousal. Her movements slip Leon’s shift up until his bare cock is rubbing hard against her arse. It’s easy to slide up his body and angle herself back, to catch his prick against where she’s wet and aching, to slide down and feel herself filled. His arms wrap around her as she fucks back onto him, her skin on fire where he touches her.

When Leon goes still, Gwen realises he must have awoken. He tries to pull away, and instead of letting him, instead of pretending that she, too, had been sleeping, she grabs his hand and shoves it down against her, rubs his thumb over her clit and slides his fingers against where he’s inside her. He groans and rubs her cunt, makes a vee around her opening, and she covers his hand with hers, both of them feeling his cock as he fucks into her, conscious and calculated.

It’s better like this, with Leon awake and choosing this, choosing to fuck his queen, both their hands sloppy and touching her, his sliding across her full lips, spreading her wetness and making her feel like a desperate, sopping mess for him. He fucks her steadily and lets her rub her clit like he knows she’s better at it. It makes her want to fuck him again, and she says so.

His arm is strong around her chest, holding her tight, and she comes, Leon’s lips on her shoulder. He doesn’t stop until she does, until she pulls off and tells him to touch himself, to look at her while he does it.

Even as he streaks his chest with come, Leon never stops looking at Gwen’s eyes.


End file.
